


Miami

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise and Beaumont break some news to Tara and Pippy
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb, Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Miami

“You guys seem pretty comfy”Pippy noticed how close Beaumont had been sitting next to Annalise 

“I’m just getting myself comfortable”Beaumont was wanting to keep his secret about dating Annalise hidden 

“Whatever floats your boat”Tara says 

“Why didn’t you say anything about getting married sis?”Beaumont asked his sister 

“Me and my baby wanted to just get it over with already”Pippy says t her brother 

“It feels so good being able to fall you my wife now”Tara leaned over entrapping her partner in a sweet liplock

“Your sister and Tara are just so adorable together”Annalise said to her boyfriend 

“What about you two?”Pippy asked her brother 

“It’s complicated”Beaumont replies 

Annalise and him have been figuring out their feelings for one another 

After Annalise decided she wanted to stay in Miami after all and broke up with Adrian 

“Are you or aren’t you dating?”Tara asked 

“If it makes you happy then the answers yes”Annalise replies 

“I always knew you two would end up together”Pippy stared at her brother and his new boo

“Also I’m staying in Miami”Annalise informed them 

“I can start planning your future wedding”Pippy excitedly says 

“Woah easy there”Beaumont says


End file.
